Life Of A Boyfriend
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up fast, how would our dear male protagonists survive a month or even the day of romance? Of course by being romantic. But can they do it? Well hopefully.
1. Near-Death Experience

**A.N**: Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I decided to write this kind of thing :D for each day I will write a short semi drabble-ish story until Valentine's Day meaning starting today (Feb 9) until Feb 14 this story will have six chapters containing different ships per chapter and as the title says it'll be about the boys' life of being a boyfriend during Valentine's Day. Ships will be PokeShipping, OldRivalShipping, Ikarishipping, ContestShipping, SoulSilverShipping then BitterSweetShipping (which is my OC). This will be short, it may be romantic, may be funny, but we'll see :)) First is PokeShipping because why the heck not?xD

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**POKESHIPPING: Near-Death Experience**

"This is the best day ever!" Ash rejoiced to himself as he walked down the busy sidewalk of a local street. "Chocolates are everywhere and they are cheap!" He added as the plastic filled with chocolates swayed by his grip. "I don't know why, but hey! I'm not complaining!"

"I may have spent too much though." He slowed down as he realized he did kind of bought a lot. "Then I can keep on eating till tomorrow!" He jumped up gaily and resumed walking.

He paused by a sharp curve when his stomach let out a subtle growl.

"No problem dear tummy." He patted his stomach like it was his pet. "I got your back." He winked as he grabbed two pieces of brownies from the plastic.

As he was about to gobble up the brownies like how he would always gobble up everything he would eat, he saw a familiar figure ahead of him.

It was no other than his girlfriend, Misty Waterflower.

"Ash?" The redhead asked.

"Misty?" He replied, the brownies hanging a few centimeters above his mouth.

Misty immediately ran and tackled the Pallet boy in a warm sudden embrace.

"You bought me chocolates for Valentine's day!" She said as she tightened the hug. "I'm so happy!"

Then realizations washed over him like a huge tsunami, like why the chocolates and flowers suddenly became so affordable. Why everything was so red and pink and fluffy. And why heart-shaped balloons were everywhere.

He subtly hid the brownies back into the plastic as he returned the hug. He breathed himself the biggest sigh of relief of his life as he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"It's because I love you Misty, you know that." He chuckled, a bead of sweat visible on his forehead.

"I sure would have beaten you to pulp if you had forgotten to buy me one again like last year."

* * *

**A.N**: First chapter done! Thanks for reading! And reviews are highly appreciated :3

...Kicks!


	2. An Incident Of A Lifetime

**IKARISHIPPING: An Incident of a Lifetime**

"Any plan this Valentine's Day Paul?" Silver asked, his eyes glues to the television.

"I despise that day." Paul answered monotonously, his eyes as well glued to the page he was reading. "I despise it so much."

"Really?" Silver asked as he paused the movie and took a quick glance at his visitor lying on the couch. "Why?" His statement steaming up Silver's curiosity.

"Does it matter to you?" He answered as he flicked into a new page.

"Of course not. Only weaklings would have a girlfriend." He replied as he unpaused the movie and continued watching.

"Whatever." Paul mumbled as he heard his mobile rang. He picked it up and muttered a distasteful 'Hello.'.

"Paul?" Dawn's sick raspy voice echoed. "Could you please come over at my house? I'm sick."

"You're sick?" Paul almost screeched. "What did I tell you about staying out in the rain yesterday? Jeez seriously you're so troublesome!" Paul scratched his head in annoyance.

"Paul please?" Even by just the phone, Paul could still feel the bluenette's puppy eyes pout aura emanating from the device. "I want you to sing me to sleep again, like last time!"

"WHAT?!" Paul accidentally jerked off his mobile away from him that he almost dropped it. "Again?! What if Reggie would find me out this time?! I was lucky he really was nowhere last time! Like really lucky!"

"I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" He screamed into the phone angrily. "NEVER!"

He then suddenly heard shifting from the opposite line. And another familiar voice came up.

"Paul? Can you please do it for you girlfriend?"

"REGGIE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

When Reggie was about to answer Paul cut him off.

"You know what? I, I just don't care." He exasperated. "I don't care why you're there and I will not be going there or anywhere for that matter and I will not do any stupid favors and tell that troublesome girl over there that she got herself sick, well again, therefore she should take care of herself."

When Paul was about to hang up, he heard Reggie mutter something that caught his attention.

"It's no good Dawn. We'll just have to make do with that video I took last year."

Paul's eye widened in utter horror.

_Just, uh, this once, uh, okay? Promise? Good. As long as Reggie's not here. You're lucky I love you troublesome. I'm nervous so don't judge okay? Here goes…_

Then he heard his own recorded voice singing that even got his own ears in pain. Even Silver lowered down the volume of the television and perked his head up. "God, who sings that horribly?"

"I can send this to your phone if you want." He heard Reggie from the opposite line. "And you can share it to your friends!"

Paul clamped shut his mobile as his fist shivered in sheer anger.

"GOD'S SAKE REGGIE!" He screamed as he stormed his way out of Silver's house.

* * *

**A.N**: Ikarishipping done! I think I'll be doing OldRival next or maybe Contest, I don't know,xD my plans never go as planned aha


	3. Overly-Prepared

**CONTESTSHIPPING: Overly Prepared**

"Maybelle Maple." Drew knelt down in front of May in front of the whole class. "Your hair, soft as cotton, brown as honey and fragrant as berries."

May's face slowly turned pink as the class behind her went silent and brimming with suppressed squealing. Even though this had also happened since the past three Valentine's Day ever since becoming a couple, May could still not get used to this sort of tradition Drew would occasionally pull off at her in the middle of her class.

"Your eyes blue as sapphires, as alluring as pixies." He then grabbed her hand as he landed a soft kiss on it. "Always making me red as cherries." He finished as he stood up, leaned and handed her a rose.

The room soon exploded with fangirling screams and squeals.

"Happy Valentine's Day April." He smirked as he flicked his hair.

"Ha-Happy Valentine's Da-day too Dre-Drew.." May managed to say despite her uneasiness and racing palpitation, but most importantly, despite the overwhelming and deafening screaming and squealing of her classmates. "Yo-you don't have to do this, you dummy. It's still embarrassing…"

Drew merely ignored her as he walked away coolly from their classroom.

"Kyaah! Drew is so romantic!"

"They are so perfect together!"

"I want someone to do that to me someday!"

"It's just like a movie!"

"I just stopped by to greet. Hope my visit wouldn't distract you _that_ much in your exam June." He smirked at her before finally leaving.

Then the roar of fangirls died down from his earshot as he slowly got far away.

As soon as he made a turn towards his own classroom, he paused and ran immediately towards the comfort room ahead.

He locked the door close and did a two-second check if someone else was in the area. He then took out his phone played 'Party Rock Anthem'.

"YES! OH YES! HELL YEAH!" He placed his phone on a nearby sink as he started shuffling, his shoes making squeaking noises against the newly scrubbed tiles. "PARTY ROCK!"

His shuffling eventually shook off whatever leftover anxiety he felt since earlier.

Rehearsing with Gary for four months before February sure was worth it.

* * *

**A.N:** So it turned out I posted Contest when I originally planned OldRival, oh well,xD next time will definitely be OldRival :D


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

**A.N:** Heyoooow! I know this story is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*breathes*aaaaaaaaaay past due date -,- well, that's me for you mehehe *facepalm* but anyhow, I'm still finishing this for the sake of completion! Yoshaaaaa! :D

* * *

**OLDRIVALSHIPPING: Old Habits Die Hard**

"Hey have somebody ever told you how your eyes sparkle like diamonds?" Gary leaned and passionately stared at a certain blonde by the hallway of the school.

"Gary, please…" The blonde suppressed a blushed as she tried her best to not stare back at the brunet's bold yet beautiful stare. "This is embarrassing…"

"It's true!" He smiled confidently. "You are beautiful."

"Really?" She looked up at him blushing madly.

"You are so beautiful that even-." He was cut off when he saw Leaf with her arms crossed as she glared poison-tipped daggers at him. The look on her face was so fierce that any manliness in him suddenly squeaked like a newborn mouse.

Panic started to well up inside him fast, his eyes darted rapidly everywhere and all he could think was some less painful suggestions on what the brunette might punish him for his old habits of charming girls.

"That even, I, uhh, potato, ching, ching, chong, ching, tomato….."

"You're so funny Gary! Talking so smoothly then goofing off like that." The blonde laughed. "But if you're asking me to date this Valentine's then sorry but you already have Leaf right?" She smiled as she left him. "Thanks for the compliment though."

His eyes solemnly followed her as she disappeared walking down the stairs.

"You are so beautiful that even potato ching ching chong ching tomato." Leaf rolled her eyes at him. "Really Oak? Potato ching ching chong ching tomato? Is that how you pick up girls now?" His girlfriend of five years raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed nervously before saying something he thought was completely logical and un-outrageous.

"Well, that was some kind of, uh, romantic ancient Jurassic Mesopogyptian subject-verb agreement in Latin, which, uh, sort of means, I mean hundred percent sure it means 'I only have eyes for you.'"

He tried so hard to look as confident as he should.

"Seriously Oak?" She deadpanned. "Do you even have the slightest idea of what you just said?"

He could have pushed through his pathetic excuse and add 'Yep, you can even goggle translate it if you want.' But he knew it would just make him look even more pathetic than he already was.

So he just bowed and shook his head slowly like a guilty toddler causing Leaf to snicker as she turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry Leaf!" He wailed as he ran and tried to catch up to her. "It's only because you wouldn't want to watch the whole season of Friends with me!"

"We already did like the past Valentine's Days!"

"But Monica!" He sobbed as he clung on her. "And Rachel!"

"That's it!" She paused as she looked back at him with merciless and cold eyes. "For trying to seduce someone else, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to punish you Oak." She let out an evil grin.

"Punish?" Gary's lips trembled. "Me?"

"So what movie are we gonna watch first tonight?" She smiled, a smile that inspired more fear and despair than comfort. "Saw? Texas Chainsaw Massacre? The Evil Dead? Basket Case?"

As much as Gary was a sucker for cute, comedic and romantic movies, it was the exact opposite for him when it came to gore and horror movies, which Leaf Greene was a big fan of.

Too much to his dismay.

Knowing she wouldn't take 'No.' as an answer, or 'Please, no, I'm begging you, I'll do anything just don't make me watch them! Please!', he only wailed hard as Leaf dragged him across that hallway of the school.

"You promised five years ago you'd change that attitude once we start dating!"

"The whole series of Wrong Turn then." She smiled and just ignored him. "God I missed that movie!"

Gary sure wasn't the only one who had old undying habits.

Poor lad.

* * *

**A.N:** Humor fail! Booooooo. I haven't written anything for so long and maybe that's why my writing came out rusty, well not that it was something remarkable from the start *sweatdrop* all I know is that I tried really hard on this chapter -,- oh well. Hope ya enjoyed reading it this far, thanks! Next will be SoulSilver :D

Reviews are highly appreciated as always :) Good day!

...Kicks!


End file.
